If tomorrow never comes
by prayes
Summary: Bissl tragisch, nix für schwache nerven.. aber lest doch selbst ;)


Autor: Prayes  
  
E-Mail Adresse: Webmizzy@holly-marie-combs.de  
  
Titel: If tomorrow never comes..  
  
Altersfreigabe: Ab 12  
  
Teil: 1/3  
  
Spoiler: *Keine Vorhanden*  
  
Inhalt: Wird nicht verraten.. lest doch selbst (  
  
Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e): Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Cole, Viktor, Darryl [Paare: Leo/Piper, Phoebe/Cole]  
  
Disclaimer: Alles © by A. Spelling *grummel*  
  
Kommentar: Bissl traurig geworden zu Anfang.. war eigentlich gar nicht geplant aber na ja *höhö* Hoffe natürlich wie immer, auf viel Feedback.. sonst gibt's den nächsten Teil nicht *fiessei* *g*  
  
Phoebe Halliwell stand vor dem großen Spiegel auf dem Dachboden. Genau gegenüber von dem Pult auf dem normal das Buch der Schatten lag. Ihr Blick wanderte von dem leeren Pult zum Spiegel, in dem sie sich betrachtete. Es schien ihr nichts auszumachen das, dass Buch nicht an seinem Platz lag und ihre versteinerten Gesichtszüge, verrieten mehr als tausend Worte. Lautlos stecke Phoebe ihre Haare zu einem Zopf hoch und betrachtete das Pechschwarze Kleid das sie trug. Sie trat vom Spiegel weg und nahm eine kleine Handtasche, die sie anscheinend vorher schon dort hingestellt hatte. Schritt für Schritt ging sie auf das kleine Sofa zu und setzte sich dort hin. Es machte den Anschein als würde sie nicht unbedingt viel dafür geben, da zu sein. Auf dem Dachboden. Allein. Blaues Licht erschien in einer Ecke des Dachbodens. Phoebe's Blick schweifte zu Leo, der grade erschienen war doch weder er, noch Phoebe sagten einen Ton - Stille! Solche Stille die einen fast umbringt. Es könnte die Gewissheit sein das etwas passieren würde, oder schon passiert war, was ihr Leben verändern würde. Leo ging entschlossen ein paar Schritte vor und dann vom Dachboden runter, Phoebe tat es ihm gleich.  
  
Piper kam in einem schwarzen Hosenanzug und einen Zopf, der dem von Phoebe ähnlich sah, aus der Küche. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war kühl, leer, unscheinbar, Angsterfüllt.. war es die Angst die einen plagte vor dem was passieren würde? Dabei war es ihr so klar. Sie hatte Angst, mehr Angst als jemals zuvor in ihrem Leben. Und das würde bei dem Leben von Piper Halliwell schon einiges heißen. Auch Piper sagte nichts, vielleicht gab es ja auch einfach nichts, was es zu sagen gäbe. Phoebe ergriff Pipers Hand. Gäbe es nicht diese unbeschreibliche Wut, die in Piper tobte, so hätte sie losgeheult. Vielleicht war es das was Piper jetzt wollte - Weinen! Einfach alles raus lassen was sie belastete. Doch sie musste jetzt stark sein. Stark, Stark, Stark. Stark, wie immer! Leo umarmte Phoebe und Piper, zusammen lösten sie sich im blauen Licht auf.  
  
Menschen, lauter Menschen die alle gekommen waren um von einem Menschen abschied zu nehmen. Die meisten kamen und schüttelten Piper und Phoebe die Hand, oder nahmen sie gar in den Arm. Es gab den beiden ein Gefühl nicht allein zu sein aber auch ein Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit. Es war vorbei. Sie waren auf einer Beerdigung, die Leute waren alle schwarz gekleidet und es hieß ewig "Mein herzliches Beileid!". Dabei waren nur wenige bekannte Gesichter dabei, die, die beiden Schwestern zuordnen konnten. Phoebe ergriff erneut Pipers Hand und an Leos Seite betraten die beiden die Kirche. Viele Leute saßen schon an ihrem Platz und sahen nun hoch zu Piper und Phoebe. Es schien als würde der Weg zu ihrem Platz, durch die Stuhlreihen, immer weiter werden. Piper wollte das nicht, sie wollte nicht mal herkommen. Phoebe ging es ähnlich. Sie hatten das ganze schon ein mal mitgemacht, doch diesmal war es was anderes. Leicht abwesend setzte sich Piper neben Phoebe und Leo und auch die Kränze die überall standen, machten das ganze nicht einfacher. "Paige Halliwell-Mattews" las Piper leise und drückte Phoebes Hand fester denn je. Sie mussten nun zum zweiten Mal Abschied von einen ihrer Schwestern nehmen. Zuerst war es Prue, die Macht wurde gebrochen, dann kam Paige, es lief gut und nun wurde auch sie Opfer eines Dämons, Oper der Magie! Piper schluckte hörbar, das erste mal war schon schwer aber wie sollte sie das ganze, die Qual, die Trauer, die Wut.. wie sollte sie das noch einmal überstehen? Die Kirchen-Tür schloss sich und es war für Piper als würde auch eine Tür in ihrem Leben zufallen. Eine Tür wurde geschlossen, zu einem Weg den sie brauchte. Ein Mann stand an einem Pult vorne und redete irgendwas, Phoebe hörte nicht wirklich zu und auch Piper wollte eigentlich nicht zuhören. Er redete schließlich von ihrer Freundin, ihrer Verwandten, ihrer Schwester! Ihre Schwester die sie nie wieder sehen wird, die nicht mehr da ist und auch nie wieder da sein wird. Der Gedanke lies Piper nicht wieder los und in diesem Moment wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicheres als das Cole da wäre, der ihr beistehen würde, wie schon bei Prue's Beerdigung. Doch sie hatten sich zuvor erst getrennt. Cole war nun ein Mensch aber Phoebe wollte diese Beziehung trotzdem nicht mehr. Das war aber auch nicht der Punkt, es ging um Paige. Ihre verlorene Schwester! Die Zeit verging und außer ein paar Satzfetzen des Mannes, der vorne stand, hatten beide Schwestern kaum was mitbekommen. Es war entweder die Tatsache das es so unwirklich war oder das sie es einfach nicht hören wollten was er über Paige sagte - Letzteres wohl eher. "Freunde sagen, Paige wäre erst durch ihre neue Familie aufgeblüht! Sie hatte nun Schwester. Sie wurde gebraucht und hatte jemanden den sie brauchte.." Piper schlurzte, sie wollte nicht weinen aber es blieb ihr keine Wahl. Sie war nahe dem Ende, sie hatte ihre Schwester verloren und die Magie. Ja, die Magie hatten sie verloren, doch nicht weil Paige gestorben war.. nein! Es wurde ihnen die Chance gegeben ohne Paige weiterzumachen oder gar eine sehr erfahrene Hexe mit sich zu nehmen und die "Macht der Drei" im neuen Sinne aufleben zu lassen. Doch sie weigerten sich, einmal neu Anzufangen mit der Magie, nach Prue's Tod war schlimm, aber sie würden das gleiche nicht noch einmal tun. Sie hatten genug verloren, sie hatten den Kampf gegen das böse einfach verloren und keiner der beiden Schwestern war bereit, das bisschen was sie noch hatte, auf's Spiel zu setzen. "Denkt immer daran, der Tod ist nicht das Ende sondern ein neuer Anfang! Auch Paige wird diesen Anfang machen. Freunde und ihre Familie werden sie immer in Erinnerung behalten und auch sie wird euch immer in Erinnerung behalten. In dem Sinne ist es kein Abschied, denn sie wird immer bei euch sein. In eurem Herzen!" Auch Phoebe setzte nun Tränen an, hinter ihr legte irgendwer die Hand auf ihre Schulter, doch sie kannte die Frau nicht. Es war ihr euch wirklich egal wer es war, sie hatte anderes im Kopf. Es verging noch einige Zeit, dann war es zuende. Die Kirchen-Tür wurde aufgemacht und wieder kamen Leute an um den Schwestern herzliches Beleid zu wünschen. Eine zierliche Junge Frau ging auf Phoebe zu und es schien ihr schwer in Worte zu fassen, was sie sagen wollte. Vielleicht wollte sie einfach nicht das sagen was jeder ihnen sagte. "Es.. sie werden es schon schaffen! Sie sind stark!". Ohne weitere Worte ging die Frau. Stark? Oh nein, nicht mehr. So war es mal, aber sie hatten viel zu viel erlebt.. da konnte unmöglich jemand verlagen immer noch stark zu sein. Phoebe sah der Frau nach und ihr Blick schweifte dann auf einen dunkelhaarigen Mann der gradewegs auf sie zukam - Cole! Phoebe war überglücklich ihn zu sehen, sie brauchte ihn jetzt, es war zwar vorbei zwischen ihnen aber sie sehnte sich nach einer Schulter an der sie sich anlehnen konnte. "Cole.." flüsterte sie sanft als er vor ihr stand. Ohne das dieser etwas erwiderte, nahm er sie in den Arm und Phoebe würde den bevorstehenden Tag, die bevorstehenden Stunden, sicher leichter überstehen.  
  
"Das war's.." verkündete Piper leise und um sie herum standen nur noch Phoebe, Cole, Darryl, Leo und Viktor, im Manor. Auch wenn Paige nicht Viktors Tochter war, bedeutete sie ihm viel. Fast wie eine eigene Tochter. Auch ihm fiel es schwer Abschied zu nehmen, doch er musste jetzt erst mal für seine Töchter da sein. Phoebe saß neben Darryl auf dem Sofa und redeten über Paige's Zeit bei ihnen, ihre Entwicklung und die schönsten Momente. Normal wollte keiner darüber reden, weil es so erdrückend war doch Phoebe lernte schnell damit umzugehen und das geschehene zu verarbeiten. Es schien befreiend für sie zu sein alles noch einmal aus ihrer Sicht wiederzugeben. Piper war in der Küche um Kaffee zu machen und Leo versuchte fast krampfhaft mit ihr über das zu reden was noch kommen wird. "Piper.." begann er, doch diese wendete sich ab. Sie wollte einfach panisch nicht zuhören. Leo ergriff ihren Arm und während sie sich in die Augen sahen, würde um sie herum alles viel unklarer. "Hör zu.. hör mir zu! Keine konnte ahnen das es so kommt.. erst Prue und dann.. Paige! Aber ihr müsst weiter kämpfen!" Das war's - definitiv! Was bildete sich Leo eigentlich ein? Das alles so einfach ist? Sie hatte zum zweiten mal ihre Schwester verloren! Piper riss sich los und ging einige Schritte zurück. "Wir sollen kämpfen? Weißt du wie lange wir gekämpft haben und was rausgekommen ist?" Piper holte tief Luft und schrie dann panisch: "Sie ist tot! TOT IST SIE!" Pipers sackte weinend zu Boden und Leo kniete neben ihr um sie zu beruhigen - Vergeblich! Durch die schreie aufmerksam geworden, kam auch Phoebe nun in die Küche. Ihr war sofort klar was los war. Es war einfach zu viel.. viel zu viel! Phoebe setzte sich zu Piper auf den Boden und nahm sie in den Arm. "Tsch.. es wird alles gut! Wir schaffen das.." Phoebe hätte am liebsten mitgeweint doch es ging nicht, das konnte sie später tun. Jetzt musste sie erst mal ihre Schwester beruhigen die immer noch weinte. Leos Kopf hob sich als er einen Klang hörte, der ihm klar machte, gerufen zu werden. "Ich bin bald wieder da.." meinte er sanft, strich Piper über die Wange und verschwand dann im blauen Licht. Viktor war mittlerweile gegangen da er noch einiges zutun hatte, Darryl und Cole waren losgefahren um was zu essen zu kaufen. Phoebe hatte das vorgeschlagen, unter dem Vorwant das Piper den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen hatte. Der wahre Grund war aber der, das Phoebe einfach Zeit haben wollte um allein mit Piper zu sein. Sie stand vom Boden auf und half dann Piper auf. Während Phoebe, Pipers Hand ergriff führte sie, sie die Treppe hoch - Gradewegs in Paige's Zimmer. "Du machst es nur noch schwerer.." schlurzte Piper, doch Phoebe war anderer Ansicht. "Nein, Piper! Sieh dich hier um.. weck alte Erinnerungen und sei froh eine so tolle Schwester gehabt zu haben!" Jedes Wort fiel Phoebe schwer, weil Piper normal immer die war die alles unter Kontrolle hatte. Piper war immer die Starke und nun war es Phoebe die dies erst mal lernen musste. Piper hob einen Bilderrahmen von Paige's Nachtschrank hoch, auf dem die Drei Schwestern abgebildet waren, im selben Bilderrahmen. Etwas weiter unten war ein kleines Passbild von Prue. Piper lächelte für einen kurzen Moment und Phoebe, die das Bild entdeckt hatte, lächelte nun. "Weißt du was?" fragte Phoebe, legte das Bild zur Seite und nahm ihre Schwester in den Arm. "Nein.. was denn?" erwiderte Piper schwach und drückte ihre einzige Schwester, die sich noch hatte, an sich. "Prue wird sicher gut auf sie aufpassen.. und es war doch immer ihr Wunsch Prue ein mal zu treffen!" Piper schlurzte und Phoebe kullerte nun auch eine Träne über die Wange. Piper löste sich langsam von Phoebe und die Idee in Paige's Zimmer zu gehen, fand sie nun gar nicht mehr so schlimm. "Sieh mal.." Phoebe hielt ein kleines Buch hoch und Piper las, das in goldener Schrift "Diary" darauf stand. "Sie hat Tagebuch geführt?" - "Anscheinend ja.. sie war ja schon immer etwas kindisch.. unsere Paige eben!" Phoebe öffnete das Buch und blätterte darin. Der letzte Eintrag war genau der an dem Tag an dem Paige gestorben war. "Lies es vor!" befahl Piper fast und Phoebe begann aus dem Tagebuch den Tag zu erzählen, der Paige's letzter war.  
  
Liebes Tagebuch!  
  
Ich schreib jetzt schon seid dem Tag rein, seid dem ich meine Schwestern kennen gelernt habe. Es war keine leichte Zeit.. nein, gewiss nicht aber ich bin so froh jetzt eine Familie zu haben, der ich angehöre. Mit der Magie habe ich mich jetzt auch schon abgefunden und ich denke ich habe es ganz gut unter Kontrolle. Momentan sind wir irgend einem Dämon auf der Spur der es auf besonders starke Hexen abgesehen hat. Er will nicht die Kräfte sondern nur den tot.. er behält sogar irgendein Andecken an die Opfer, eine Armband oder so was.. im Buch der Schatten steht es sei so was wie ein Pokal für ihn. Tja, Sachen gibt's.. aber das bekommen wir schon hin. Nachher geh ich erst mal mit Dave essen. Wird sicher lustig. Hab ich eigentlich schon erzählt das ich vorhin shoppen war und mir ein paar total abgefahre Stiefel geholt habe? So.. das war's jetzt aber auch. Ich hab Piper versprochen ihr beim backen zu helfen. Was man nicht alles für eine Schwestern tut.. Paige  
  
Stille war aufgekommen, als Phoebe zuende gelesen hatte. Paige wollte noch ausgehen.. sie wollte noch oft ausgehen.. sie hatte ihr Leben doch noch vor sich! Die ersten Sätze klangen tatsächlich so als hätte sie gewusst das sie sterben würde.. sie redet sogar von dem Dämon der sie getötet hat. Beide, Piper und Phoebe starrten nun auf das Buch. Sie wollten nichts sagen. Vielleicht tat ihnen die Stille auch mal ganz gut. Grade als Piper zu einem Satz ansetzen wollte - der wahrscheinlich eh nur unnütz gewesen wäre - erschien unter dem letzten Eintrag im Tagebuch, in goldener Schrift - in Paige's Handschrift - ein: "Ich liebe euch! Im Herzen werde ich immer bei euch sein." Phoebe lies vor Schreck das Buch fallen und Piper wusste nicht wirklich was sie sagen sollte. "Wir lieben dich auch.." murmelte sie leise vor sich hin und trat dann aus dem Zimmer heraus.  
  
"Wir müssen reden.." erklärte Leo, der schon auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer saß. Piper, die grade dicht gefolgt von Phoebe die Treppe runter kam, setzte sich zu Leo auf die Couch. "Willst du mir schon wieder sagen das ich stark sein soll?" fragte Piper fast bockig. "Ja.. nein.. ich meine, natürlich müsst ihr stark sein aber hinzu kommt das der Hohe Rat euch eure Kräfte wiedergegeben hat..", Leo schluckte hörbar und die Blicke der beiden Schwestern trafen sich. "Was? Aber wir wollen sie nicht.. wir haben sie abgegeben!" - "Ich weiß aber der Hohe Rat hat entschieden euch die Kräfte noch eine Woche zu geben.. und dann werdet ihr gefragt ob ihr sie behalten wollt oder nicht.." - "Nein.. wir wollen sie nicht.. definitiv: NEIN!" Phoebe sah sauer aus, wie konnten *Die da oben* auch so was verlangen. "Vergiss es, Leo!" bestätigte Piper, Phoebes Aussage. "Bitte.. nur eine Woche!" Leo sah verzweifelt aus, es war seine Aufgabe die Schwestern zu überreden, ihre Kräfte noch eine Woche zu behalten. Doch das ganze war schwerer als anfangs gedacht. "Nein Leo.. das.. das kannst du unmöglich verlangen.." Leo wusste das er wirklich nicht das Recht hatte dies zu verlangen aber was sollte er schon tun? Es wurde ihm aufgetragen den Schwestern dies mitzuteilen. "Eine Woche!" verkündete Phoebe, stand dann auf und ging in die Küche. Sie hatte zugestimmt, doch Piper war immer noch dagegen. Leo legte seinen Arm um sie und sprach ihr weiterhin gut zu aber es schien als wäre Piper das alles egal. Es ging ihr so viel durch den Kopf. Wie solle denn das alles weitergehen? Selbst wenn sie die Kräfte noch eine Woche behalten würde, es würde nichts - aber auch wirklich gar nichts! - an der Tatsache ändern das sie Paige verloren hatten. So wie Prue! Und warum? Nur weil es ihr Schicksal war, ihre Bestimmung, Unschuldige zu retten und mit ihren Fähigkeiten Gutes zu tun. Aber bitte, soll es eben so sein, eine Woche - Und nicht mehr! "Von mir aus.. 1 Woche! Keinen Tag mehr!" Piper richtete sich auf und folgte Phoebe in die Küche. Leo löste sich im blauen Licht auf.  
  
"Da sind wir.. und? Habt ihr ordentlich Hunger?" Darryl versuchte die Runde aufzulockern als er mit Cole durch die Hintertür, mit 2 großen Taschen bepackt, herein kam. Doch weder Piper noch Phoebe, antworteten auf diese völlig unpassende Frage. Darryls Blick schweifte Hilfesuchend zu Cole, "Also.. ich hab Hunger wie ein Bär!" erklärte Cole gespielt grinsend. Schnell fiel ihnen auf das ihr Humor hier wirklich an der fehl am Platz war. Darryl packte aus den Taschen, die schon leicht durchfettet waren, kleine Kartons. Während Darryl und Cole in ihrem Reis rumstocherten, tat sich Phoebe schwer einen Happen zu verdrücken und Piper starrte die ganze Zeit sowieso nur auf ihr Essen ohne es anzufassen oder einen Ton zu sagen. "Na hier herrscht ja Stimmung wie auf einer Beerdigung.." Der Dämon, der hinter Phoebe geschimmert war, lachte. Auf seiner grünen Haut bildeten sich kleine Blasen und auf seiner Stirn war ein komisches Zeichen zu sehen. Phoebe stand blitzschnell auf und stellte sich zu Piper. "Ich hörte die Macht der Drei wurde gebrochen.. da musste ich doch mal schnell vorbei schauen!" Sein lachen war jenes Lachen das einem einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen lies. "Und jetzt willst du uns töten, ja? Tut mir leid aber da hab ich was gegen.." Mit einer gezielten Handbewegung, zerriss es den Dämon in tausend Teile. Es war dies mal anders als jemand zuvor, als wäre Pipers Kraft mächtiger gewesen. Vielleicht lag es auch nur daran das sie sauer war, sauer darauf das sich jetzt noch ein Dämon hertraute. "Wie sollte es auch anders sein.. ich glaube wir werden diese Ficher nie los!" Phoebe lächelte kurz, doch Piper schien das ganze alles andere als gut oder gar lustig zu finden. "Wie du meinst.." entschlossen ging sie aus der Küche, die Treppe hoch, in ihr Zimmer. "Ich.. geh dann auch mal lieber!" erklärte Darryl und bevor jemand etwas entgegen setzen konnte, war er auch schon aus der Hintertür raus, verschwunden.  
  
Es standen nur noch Phoebe und Cole in der Küche, hingegen den Problemen die Piper befassten und Paige, die nicht mehr da war, hatte Phoebe ja auch noch ein kleines Problem mit Cole. Sie hatte sich von einem Tag auf den anderen von ihm getrennt. Ohne Begründung ohne einem Gespräch oder ähnliches. Doch das letzte was Phoebe jetzt noch gebrauchen könnte wäre ein Gespräch mit Cole - Als wäre nicht jetzt schon alles schwer genug! "Ich sollte mit Piper reden.." Phoebe ging an Cole vorbei, doch diese packte sanft ihren Arm und zog sie zurück. "Das solltest du nicht.. lass ihr Zeit für sich selbst! Sie hat einen Menschen verloren den sie liebte.. da braucht man Zeit!" Cole sprach sich von der Seele, das was Piper und Phoebe in Paige verloren hatten, hatte Cole in Phoebe verloren. Phoebe wusste nicht wirklich wie sie reagieren sollte, es war alles so kompliziert.. und doch so einfach! "Was würdest du tun wenn du wüsstest das es Morgen für dich nie geben wird?" Phoebe sah Cole fest an, dieser schien einen Moment lang zu überlegen. Was war das für eine Frage und.. was solle er bitte darauf antworten? "Ich.. ich würde den letzten Tag mit den Menschen genießen die ich Liebe.." Cole sah zu Boden und Phoebes Mundwinkel formten sich zu einem Lächeln. "Du hast recht.. das sollte man!" Phoebe beugte sich langsam vor und küsste Cole - Dieser erwiderte den Kuss nicht! Was war los? Liebte Cole Phoebe etwa nicht mehr? Phoebe stellte sich viele Fragen, sie sah in seine Augen doch sie schien die Antworten dort nicht zu finden. "Es.." Cole begann doch er konnte nicht in Worte fassen was in ihm vor ging. Er hätte gern die Arme um Phoebe geschlungen und ihren Kuss erwidert doch die Art und Weise wie und vor allen Dingen.. warum sie ihn geküsst hatte, lies ihn schwer nachdenken. "Wieso hast du mich geküsst als ich dir sagte das man den letzten Tag seines Lebens mit den Leuten die man liebt verbringen sollte?". Cole sah sie fest an und sie erwiderte den Blick standhaft. "Ich bin nur der selben Meinung.. ich finde das du recht hast und das du das schön gesagt hast!" Phoebe schluckte schwer und Cole sah sie weiterhin an, irgendwas in Phoebes Blick verriet Cole, das sie log. "Das glaub ich dir nicht.. was willst du mir sagen?" fragte er ohne seine Mimik zu ändern. "ICH werde meinen letzten Tag mit den Leuten die ich liebe verbringen!" zischte Phoebe und setzte Tränen an. Cole schwieg. Was hatte das bitte zu bedeuten? "Phoebe.. was soll das?" fragte er erneut. "Tatsache.. es ist nichts, ich wollte nur das du das weißt und das du weißt das du mir noch was bedeutest!" Cole verstand nicht wirklich viel. Doch er wusste das sie jetzt eine Schulter zum anlehnen brachte. "Du bedeutest mir doch auch was.. viel sogar!" Cole gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn und nahm sie dann in den Arm. Über Cole's Schulter hinweg sah Phoebe nur noch wie es draußen immer dunkler wurde. Wieder ging ein Tag dem Ende entgegen - Ohne Paige!  
  
Ein Lichtschein fiel in das kleine Zimmer. Piper richtete sich auf und öffnete, noch leicht müde, die Vorhänge und schließlich die Fenster zum lüften. Es war wieder ein neuer Tag angebrochen und manchmal überlegte sie wirklich, was sie noch an diesem Leben hielt. Ein kurzer Blick in den Spiegel, lies ihr diese Frage auch nicht beantworten. Ein gezielter Griff in die Schublade und Piper holte eine kleine, schwarze Haarspange hervor. Es war die Haarspange, die sich Paige immer ausgeliehen hatte ohne zu fragen. Piper suchte dann immer das ganze Haus ab. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. Jetzt wusste sie die Antwort. Es waren die Erinnerungen, die sie am Leben hielten. "Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein!" Phoebe betrat Pipers Zimmer. Sonnenschein? Was war los? Gestern war doch noch total schlechte Stimmung und nun schien es als hätte Phoebe wirklich sehr Gute Laune. Phoebe stellte sich hinter Piper und zupfte ein wenig an ihren Haaren herum, schlussendlich steckte sie Pipers Haare hoch und lächelte. "Sieht gut aus.." Piper atmete schwer, wenigstens schien eine der Schwestern langsam damit klar zukommen.. oder war es gar etwas anderes das Phoebe so aufblühen lies? "Du.. und Cole!?" Piper sah Phoebe an und diese lächelte kurz. "Nicht wirklich.." antwortete Phoebe kurz. Grade als sie das Bild von Paige, was auf Piper's Nachttisch stand, anheben wollte, bekam sie eine Vision. "Was?" fragte Piper und stützte Phoebe langsam zur Tür hin, "Was hast du gesehen?" wollte Piper erneut wissen, doch Phoebe antwortete nicht. Es war als hätte die Vision sie stärker geschwächt als jemals zuvor. "Brücke.." flüsterte Phoebe geschwächt. "Brücke? Golden Gate?" fragte Piper nach und sah Cole und Leo, durch die Tür, die Treppe hoch stürzen. "Nein.. viel kleiner.." erwiderte Phoebe und richtete sich langsam auf. "Es geht schon wieder besser.." erklärte sie dann. "Es gibt nur noch eine Brücke die VIEL kleiner ist.. was ist denn dort? Ein Dämon?" fragte Leo und Phoebe nickte schwach. "Ja.. er, er griff eine Frau an!" - "Dann nichts wie los!" Cole sah von einer Schwester zur anderen. Phoebe war bereit doch Piper wollte nicht wirklich. "Ich.." Piper wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Sie wollte nicht mit, sie war noch nicht bereit dazu. "Willst du den tot der Frau auf dem Gewissen haben?" sprach ihr Leo zu. "Nein.. nein, natürlich nicht!" Piper atmete schwer und Leo orbte die Schwestern und Cole zu der Brücke.  
  
Der Wind den die vorbeifahrenden Autos erzeugten, war alles andere als beruhigend. Phoebe sah sich prüfend um, immer wieder hatte sie diese Vision im Kopf. Sie suchte den Ort an dem es statt fand aber es war nichts aufzufinden, das der aus ihrer Vision glich. "Hier ist es nicht.." erklärte Phoebe entschlossen, erblickte aber dann die Frau aus ihrer Vision. "Doch.. da, da ist diese Frau!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, rannte Phoebe los - Die anderen hinterher! Die Motorgeräusche der Autos wurden immer lauter, die Strecke immer länger. Die Frau stand an der Brücke und sah runter, sie war allein. Was wollte sie da? Sie wollte doch nicht etwa springen?. "Warte!" schrie Phoebe und die Frau sah sich nervous nach Phoebe um. Hinter der Frau erschien ein Dämon, der selbe Dämon der Paige auf dem Gewissen hatte. Phoebe lief schneller und bevor der Energieball die Frau traf, hatte Phoebe sie auch schon zu Boden geschmissen. Der Energieball verfehlte knapp sein Ziel. Piper blieb abrupt stehen. Sie war nicht bereit dem Dämon, der ihre Schwester auf dem Gewissen hatte, entgegen zu treten. "Na warte Hexe.." Der Dämon formte einen neuen Energieball, doch bevor er diesen auf Phoebe schmeißen konnte, hatte sich auch schon Cole auf ihn gestürzt. Während Leo, die Frau weg orbte, kam auch Piper langsam dazu. Es war purer Hass den sie empfand als sie dem Dämon entgegen trat. Der Dämon packte Cole und warf ihn vor eins der fahrenden Autos. Es hupte aus allen Richtungen und im letzten Moment konnte er sich, verletzt, weg orben. Es waren nun nur noch Piper und Phoebe da, die dem Dämon gegenüber standen. Es war helligter Tag, jeder hätte sie nun als Hexen entlarven können, doch es war ihnen egal. Es ging nun nicht mehr um die Unschuldige, sondern um Rache! - Rache für Paige! "Reicht euch nicht das eine Schwester tot ist?" der Dämon lachte hemmisch und während Piper versuchte ihn erfolglos explodieren zu lassen, stürzte sich Phoebe gleich auf ihn. Piper versuchte es erneut, doch wieder geschah nichts. Von einem Augenblick zum anderen erschien in der Hand des Dämons ein Dolch, den er Phoebe in die Rücken stach. Kurz danach gelang es Piper, den Dämon in die Luft zu sprengen. "Phoebe!" Tränenüberströmt rannte Piper auf ihre Schwester zu, unter der sich schon eine große Blutlache gebildet hatte.. "Leo!" schrie Piper völlig aufgelöst, doch dieser erschien nicht. "Halt durch, ich hol einen Arzt!" erklärte Piper weinend doch Phoebe ergriff Piper's Arm und hielt sie zurück. "Es bringt nichts.. es ist zu spät! Ich wusste es.. und ich habe den letzten Tag mit den Leuten verbracht die ich Liebe, hörst du? Ich liebe dich, ich liebe Cole, Leo, Paige, ich liebte Prue und ich werde immer bei euch sein.." Phoebe, deren Hand von der Blutlache total blutig war, deutete auf die Stelle an der Piper's Herz saß. "Ich werde bei euch sein, in eurem Herzen!" Phoebe's Kopf lag auf Pipers Schoß, auch Phoebe rollten nun Tränen über die Wange. "Bitte nicht.." schlurzte Piper und ihre Hände waren auch schon voller Blut. "Sei stark.." murmelte Phoebe noch leise, dann schloss sie die Augen.  
  
Piper weinte, sie schrie erneut nach Leo, doch ihre Schrei wurden nicht erhört. Es kam keiner. Phoebes Puls war nicht mehr zu spüren und es war für Piper als wäre ein Teil in ihr auch gestorben. Sie verlor die einzige Schwester die sie noch hatte. Es kam ihr vor als wäre es ihre Schuld gewesen, irgendwas war da, das ihr zeigte das es ihr Schuld war. Piper legte Phoebes Leblosen Körper zur Seite und richtete sich auf, vor ihr erschien im schwarzen Nebel ein Mann, der ihr völlig unbekannt war. "Sie sind tot.. alle Drei sind tot! Es war damals schon deine Schuld als Prue starb, dann Paige und nun Phoebe.. gibt dir das nicht zu denken? Wieso sterben alle nur du nicht?" Der Mann war noch immer von dichten, schwarzen Nebel umgeben. Seine Augen waren Schwarz und leer und Piper schlurzte und wimmerte nur leise. "Ich wollte das nicht.. ich liebte sie doch alle so.." Piper umgriff das Geländer der Brücke und sah hinunter. "DU bist Schuld.. nur wegen dir sind sie gestorben! Du hast das Leben nicht verdient!" erklärte der Mann zornig. Piper hörte jede Träne die sie verlor am Boden aufplatschen. Sie umgriff das Geländer fester und krabbelte dann darüber. "Du hast noch eine Chance deine Schwestern wiederzusehen und ihnen zu sagen wie leid es dir tut!" Der Mann stand nun neben Piper und deutete nach unten, die Brücke war hoch und keiner würde den Sturz in die das Wasser überleben. "Spring! Denk daran, du bist schuld das sie nicht mehr bei dir sind.. spring!" Piper zögerte, sie schlurzte und brach erneut in Tränen aus. Die Geräusche um sie wurden unklarer. Sie hörte nichts mehr, sie sah nur das Wasser. Ihre Hände ließen das Geländer los und ihr Körper stürzte von der Brücke, jeden Windzug konnte sie spüren. Jeder kleine Moment kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Ihr Körper prallte mich voller Wucht auf der Wasseroberfläche auf.  
  
.. Piper erwachte schweißgebadet aus ihrem Traum. 


End file.
